A girl like her
by msbelli
Summary: Puck first meets Quinn in a strip club and should sleep with her. can this lead to more?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: this is my first story so please be kind to me. Also English isn't my first language so there can be some mistakes.**

**the first chapter is pretty short I know but I hope you still enjoy it :)**

**please review**

* * *

Noah Puckerman looked into the mirror. He was perfectly dressed. His black suit wasn't perfect for going out but he knew they wouldn't go to a normal club. His friends have had convinced him to go to a strip club with them. Actually, he wasn't in the mood to see hot girls taking their clothes off. He just wanted to stay home and cry himself to sleep. He would never tell someone that he sometimes cried but he couldn't help it. On the dresser was still a picture of her, Amy. The girl he wanted to spend his life with, the girl he wanted kids with, the girl he wanted to live in a big house with. But she had left him for his boss. And it still hurt him.

His thoughts were cut off as the doorbell rang. He headed to the door and opened it, seeing his friends dressed in a suit as well.  
"Ready to have some fun?", Sam asked with a smirk. Puck just nodded and grabbed his wallet before locking the door.

The drive to the club went pretty fast altough Puck hardly talked. His friends didn t bother to speak with him either because they knew he was still suffering. That was why they wanted him to have fun, to show him that there were a lot more girls than Amy.  
The club didn t look like normal strip clubs do. everything was luxurious and the guys who were sitting near the stage wore fancy clothes. Puck and his friends sat down next to the stage and ordered some drinks. Obviously they were on time because a tiny guy stepped on the stage. He was wearing some sort of suit and Puck thought that this could be the manager of this whole thing.  
The guy grabbed a microphone and smirked at the audience. "Welcome gentlemen! You re lucky to be here tonight because tonight, and only tonight, you re gonna see something brandnew. As you all know we ve got the hottest girls here in town but tonight those girls won t only dance. These hot girls are going to sing /and/ dance for you. So, get ready and take care of your cock because this will blow you away!" The audience clapped and Puck shook his head. He couldn t understand why the hell one of the girls -

Woah.

Puck stared at the stage. Five girls walked on the stage as the song _buttons_ by the Pussycat Dolls started to play. They were barely dressed and altough there were five of those hot girls Puck's eye only caught the girl in the middle. The blonde wore a skirt that barely covered her ass and he could tell that she was only wearing a tiny thong. Also, she wore a transparent, tiny blouse which showed her black laced bra. But her clothes or her curves which looked like they were perfectly made by god weren't the reason he had to stare at this girl, it was the way her curly hair swang to the side as she turned to show her front. Her hair was perfect and so was her face. He couldn't really see her eyes but she already was perfect to him. Puck thought he was dreaming, that this girl is some sort of angel but he knew he wasn't. He knew this girl is real altough every move of her made her look like an angel.

The blonde started singing. She was obviously the lead singer because the others just sang the background lyrics. Her voice made Puck stare at her even more.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Uh)_  
_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_  
_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Uh)_  
_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

The girl danced slowly, her ass swinging. Puck still stared at her like she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

_Typical Hardly the type I fall for I like when the physical _  
_Don't leave me asking for more I'm a sexy mama (mama)_  
_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_  
_What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)_  
_Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_  
_You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)_  
_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)_  
_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_  
_I'm about to blow I don't think you know_

Sam smirked at Puck as he grabbed his crotch a little. He knew his friend was into the blonde who has just started to swing around the dance pole.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Uh)_  
_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_  
_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Uh)_  
_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

The girl in the middle slowly took off her blouse and Puck swallowed hard while staring at her breasts. They were still covered and not the biggest but for him they were perfect.

_You say you're a big boy But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me I wonder (wonder)_  
_If I'm just too much for you Wonder (wonder)_  
_If my kiss don't make you just Wonder (wonder)_  
_What I got next for you What you want to do? (do)_  
_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)_  
_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)_  
_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_  
_I'm about to blow I don't think you know_

Sam knew he had to do something to help his friend out who was clearly turned on by the blonde now. He got up and went for a talk with the manager because Sam knew that some of the girls did more than just dancing.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Uh)_  
_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_  
_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_  
_But you keep fronting (Uh)_  
_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_  
_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

The five girls stood together at the end of the song only wearing their skirts and bra. Puck still couldn't take his eyes off the blonde, he didn't even notice what the other were doing. He clapped his hand loudly and hoped that the girl would clock him. But she didn t. She left the stage quickly, together with her collegues. Puck was clearly disappointed, he kind of wanted to get to know her. He wasn't this fascinated by a girl since he had met Amy in a bar six years ago. Just when he was about to start drifting away in memories of Amy Sam slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Bro, I got some great news!" Puck looked confused at his best friend he knew from high school who was just smirking at him. Sam chuckled, "I saw you staring at the blonde angel. As we both know..", he sat down beside Puck, "I just want the best for you.. and the best for you now is to have fun. That s why I got you a private session with that hot chick" Puck's eyes grew wide as he listened to Sam's words. "uh.. what? A private session?" Sam simply laughed, "yes. In other words, you re gonna have sex with her"

* * *

Puck was waiting in her room, Quinn's room. The name Quinn was on the door so he assumed that this was her name. Like her, her room was perfect too. There were only a bed, a small closet, a table, a chair and a big mirror in her room but it matched perfectly. He stood in front of the wall looking at some pictures of her who hang there as the door swang open. Quinn smiled slightly. "you're Puck, right?"  
Puck immediatly turned to her and nodded when he heard the angelic voice. She looked beautiful in her trench coat and he was sure that whatever she was wearing under it it would fit her even more. Quinn simply smiled, closed the door behind her and dropped her coat, revealing a negligé and stockings with suspender belts, combined with high heels. "good, let's get this thing started"

Puck stared at her open mouthed and swallowed hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I don't own anything. And no matter how many chapter this story will have I won't own it.**

**Thank you for reading the story and leaving reviews. so I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has a little smut in it ;)**

* * *

Quinn could see the nervousness in Puck's eyes so she decided to take the first step. There was something about this guy which made her feel really comfortable around him altough he was just another customer to her. She stepped closer and gently pushed the man towards the bed and sat him down on the edge of the bed. The blonde took a deep breath and spread his legs, kneeling between them like she always did. After a few years of working in this club she was used to do this stuff without really thinking about what she actually did there.

Puck meanwhile watched the blonde with eyes wided. He knew exactly what she was about to do when she grabbed his crotch gently, his blood running right into his cock making him hard in a few moments. Quinn smirked amused at how fast she could make him hard and unzipped his pants, taking them off together with his boxers. The blonde raised an eyebrow looking at his size. She could feel that Puck was well-hung but she didn't expect him to be that big.

She lowered her head ready to take the head of him into her mouth when Puck breathed, "please don't... kiss me instead" He suddenly felt the desire to feel her lips against his, to kiss those perfect lips. Quinn lifted her head confused when he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Her lips felt amazing, they felt like Amy's. Amy. The woman he loved. They weren't together anymore but he felt like he was cheating on her. He wanted her back but instead he was about to fuck a prostitute. Puck quickly pushed the blonde away and jumped up, looking around nervously. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

Quinn looked at him clearly disappointed, she was enjoying this night and to get turned on only by his kisses. She walked to him and took his hands, not accepting that this should be the end of the night. She needed more of his kisses, she didn't care about the money anymore. His lips were all she wanted now. "it's okay Puck. Just let it happen", she whispered and pulled his lips against hers, kissing him deeply. He obviously liked it, his tongue stroking along her lower lip and begging for entrance which she gladly gave him.

Hypnotised from her moans which left her lips Puck pushed her on the bed and kissed and sucked her neck which caused her to moan louder. He needed her, wanted her so much. He whispered into her ear "please take your clothes off for me babe"

Quinn smirked at him and quickly pulled off her clothes which were way too uncomfortable anyway. She could see in his eyes that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Puck followed her speed and pushed off the rest of his clothes and stared at her body. He had seriously never seen such a beautiful girl as Quinn. Well, expect Amy. He really needed to forget her because Quinn was all he could have now. Before he could think about his ex more he spread Quinn's legs widely and pushed in deeply. He just wanted to fuck Quinn now, he didn't want to think anymore.

Puck found a fast rhythm which both, him and Quinn made moan constantly. By the way her body shook under his Puck could tell that she was already close. He leaned in and kissed her roughly while thrusting in hard and deeply which made her bite his lip and scratch down his back as she hit her climax. He came together with her, pressing his body against hers.

* * *

The next morning Puck woke up next to a warm body. Quinn had asked him to leave a few times but he didn't want to. He felt guilty for using her for sex. Of course Puck knew that this was her job but still... He didn't even ask her something, he just fucked her. Normally he wasn't that kind of type who just sleeps with a girl, he was a nice guy.

Puck got up carefully not to wake the blonde, slipping in his clothes. Without looking back he just left, leaving the blonde alone in her room.

* * *

Quinn woke up a few hours later, feeling her customer has left. Part of her was happy but the other was sad because last night didn't feel like a job. It felt real. But obviously it was one sided. Just when she was about to get dressed and leave to grab some food someone pushed the door open. It was Puck who smiled slightly.

"Good Morning" Puck stepped in and put some food on the table. "I bought breakfast for uh... us" Quinn couldn't hide her smile, she seriously liked this guy. No one has ever brought her breakfast after sleeping with her.

They both ate the food quietly. Both of them didn't know what to say until Puck broke the silence. "Why are you doing this?" Quinn almost spilled out her food, staring shocked at the man. How dare he asked her something like that...

The blonde swallowed hard and looked down. She didn't want to talk about her past but something deep inside her told her that she could trust Puck. "My parents kicked me out when I was 16 and pregnant. I didn't know where to go until I found this place..."

Puck stared at the girl. He had expected something like this but to hear it made it worse. "You're a mom..?" The blonde shook her head at his words. "No. I gave him up for adoption. It was the only option I had and I'm over it..." Wanting to change the subject as fast as she could, Quinn looked at the guy questionable. "Why did you come here? Why did you sleep with me?"

"My friends wanted me to have some fun after my girlfriend left me", Puck answered simply. Quinn smiled small. "Why did she leave you? If you don t mind me asking"

"She left me for my boss because he has more money than me. I really thought she'd be the girl I grow old with.." Puck sighed, looking sadly on the ground and Quinn pulled him quickly into her arms. He lay his head on her shoulder, smelling the sweet parfum of her and whispering into her ear. "you're a great girl Quinn"

Quinn smiled at his words and leaned in to kiss him. She wanted him, he was not a job anymore but a guy who she had a thing for. She felt sparkles inside her as he kissed her back, slowly pulling her onto his lap.

Just when she was about to undress him Puck's usual thoughts haunted him. _Amy, the love of his life. Quinn, a prostitute. He couldn t like her. He was just a job and she tried to be friendly._ He pushed her back on the other chair and got up. "I really need to go" He stormed out the room, not waiting for an answer and leaving a shocked Quinn.

* * *

Sam was waiting for his best friend in a bar when Puck walked to him sighing. "S'up bro?"

Puck sighed more. "I really slept with her." Sam smirked, obviously amused that he really did it. Puck looked at his friend. "It was amazing... she was amazing... but it felt wrong"

"Why wrong?"

"because I felt something"

"woaaahh..." Sam stared at Puck. "you like her?!"

"kind of. She's nice. We had a little talk this morning until until she kissed me and wanted a second round. I just left"

"That ain't cool bro" Sam handed him a beer and drank his one absently.

"I know..." Puck took a sip of his drink sighing.

"Why don't you go back and ask her out?"

Puck stared at his best friend shocked. "What?! I... I can't... Am"

"Don't even say her name!" Sam cut him off. "Bro, you really need to get over this bitch. And maybe the girl with the hottest butt I've ever seen can help you with that. You don't have to marry her"

Puck knew that Sam had a point, that he really needed to move on and maybe Quinn was the right girl to have some fun with. "Fine I'll ask her out", he sighed.

Sam nodded "good. And now tell me details about the night. Who was on top? How was it? Did you use a condom?"

There it was. It hit Puck. He didn't use a condom. He fucked the prostitute without protection...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**Thank you for reading my story and whenever you feel like, you can leave a review. I'd like to know about all of your opinions. So thanks in advance :)**

**I hope you like this chapter altough it's a bit sloppy. but I wanted them to share some nice moments. **

**and yeah.. I wish all of you a great day :D**

* * *

Puck knocked on Quinn's door. He knew it was already night and she probably wasn't alone in there but he needed to talk to her. He had a few beer and was a little drunk but he wanted to see the blonde. Now.

Quinn opened the door and looked at Puck with her eyes open widely. She didn't expect to see the handsome guy ever again, but it was definitely a nice surprise for her.

"What are you doing here?", the blonde asked huskily. Puck simply smiled at her. She looked beautiful in a robe and he wondered what she was wearing under it. Probably sexy underwear. Or nothing at all. Maybe he could find out by taking that fucking robe off. He stepped a little closer and reached for Quinn's robe.

Quinn slapped his hands away quickly and frowned a little at the guy. "I don't like repeating questions. So what are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Puck laughed loudly. She looked like she wanted to scare him with the way she looked at him but it wasn't working, she simply looked beautiful. "I'm here..." He wobbled a little and took a deep breath. "because I wanna ask you out."

The blonde shook her head frowning. "you're drunk Puck. See you sometime soon." She wanted to close the door as Puck shouted, "tomorrow. 6pm. I ll pick you up."

"you do know it's already 3am? I m sure you mean today and not tomorrow."

Puck nodded, leaning against the doorframe and smiling at Quinn. "Today... not tomorrow. Is that a yes?"

"be on time", Quinn closed the door with a sigh. She couldn't believe she has just agreed to a date with a guy she had sex with. But there was something about Puck she really liked. It was probably the fact that he asked her out. Hardly any guy she was with did that. Other guys just tried to sleep with her and were only interested in a fling. But Puck was different. She was sure of it.

Puck leant against her doorframe a while after she closed the door. He needed to realise what has just happened. She said yes. Altough he was drunk and probably looked like a complete idiot. But she was just so beautiful and let him forget all the shit he has been through with his ex. He just had to ask her. She even let him forget the real reason why he came here. He wanted to tell her that they weren't save when they had sex. But he could tell her that on their date. With this thought he finally walked home.

* * *

Quinn looked through her clothes. She was already spending hours to get ready for the date but she wanted to look perfect for him. She knew this could maybe lead to more than just a fling, that was why she wanted to be perfect. Finally, she picked a black dress because she knew a black dress was never wrong. She also knew that men usually like dresses on women, especially combinated with high heels. So she chose black-and-white shoes which matched perfectly to her small hand bag. Curling her hair and trying to put on her best make-up she waited for Puck, sitting nervously on the bed. She didn't know if he remembered asking her out but she hoped he did. Also, she had no idea where they would go but she hoped she wasn't overdressed.

The second it turned 6pm there was a knock on Quinn's door and she quickly stood up and opened the door to see a smart dressed Puck standing in front of her. "Hey Quinn" , he mumbled, staring at her. She looked perfect like she always did. Everytime he saw he fell even more for her altough he didn't know a lot about her. But he wanted to change that tonight.

"Hi Puck" Quinn smiled at him. "So... Where are we going?"

Puck shrugged. "well, I was thinking about having dinner together and then we could go to the funfair. Maybe this little town doesn't look like shit from a Ferris wheel and at night." He laughed nervously, hoping she would like the idea.

"Wow. That sounds great", Quinn smiled and stepped out and next to Puck, locking her door. "Let's go then!"

* * *

They didn't talk a lot while walking to the restaurant but it was okay for both of them. All they talked about was how they were doing and how their day was. But Puck wanted to know everything about the blonde. He knew she was kind of distant but he wanted to break her walls and be part of her life.

"Okay, okay..." He laughed when she was talking about her love for bacon while eating a meal with it. "I got it! You love bacon! I wanna know personal things about you now. I mean I don't even know your real name. I'm sure Quinn isn't your name."

The blonde giggled. "Fine. I'll stop talking about how great bacon tastes. It's your loss when you don't even wanna try it"

"I'm Jew. I don't eat your fucking bacon!" Puck grinned as Quinn giggled even more. "I'm sorry for you Puck... uh... well you wanted to know my name?" Puck simply nodded his head.

"It's Lucy Quinn Fabray but people call me Quinn as you've already noticed"

"Why not Lucy? It's a beautiful name" Puck asked while eating.

Quinn swallowed hard. "Because I want people to call me Quinn and not Lucy" She looked down on her plate and Puck knew that was obviously her sore point. But if he really wanted to get know the girl in front of him better he had to ask more. "Why not Lucy?" , he repeated his question.

"You really want to know it, don't you?" Quinn breathed deeply. "Well... when I was younger... I was... I had a little more weight than now... and people in school called me Lucy Caboosey. That's why I don't like the name Lucy... okay?"

Puck nodded a little. "Okay.. and how did you lose the weight?"

"Puck..." Quinn sighed. "I think that's not a topic we should talk about on our first date"

"Seriously Q?!" He laughed. "We already had some pretty intimate moments so we're like on our fifth date now. That's where you share your dirty little secrets." Quinn giggled at his words.

"Okay. Your turn. Tell me one of your dirty little secrets."

"My name is Noah Puckerman and I probably would have called you Lucy Caboosey too. I was a horrible teenager..." He sighed and Quinn stared at him, shocked by his honesty and unable to say something.

Puck didn't want her to end the date because of him being honest, so he quickly payed the bill as they already had finished eating. "Come on Quinn. Let's go to the funfair" He stood up and offered her his hand. She gladly took it and stood up.

"Thanks for paying Puck" Quinn held his hand tightly while walking to the funfair. She knew that Puck wanted to try the Ferris wheel and she kind of looked forward to it but she was also a little bit scared. She had her problems with height. It wasn't like she was really afraid of it but sometimes she just felt helpless like she could fall any second and that sometimes made her afraid.

Puck noticed Quinn wasn't feeling well as they stood in line waiting to get on the Ferris wheel. "Are you okay Quinn?"

Quinn nodded. "yeah...just the height. sometimes it's scary.." Puck wrapped his arms around her. "I'll protect you, okay?" He smiled warmly at her and Quinn leaned against him, feeling like she finally found the right guy to comfort her.

Puck held her hand tightly as they got in the Ferris wheel, Quinn shaking a little. The ride was just about to start when Quinn cuddled into the man, Puck wrapping his arms around the blonde and stroking her hair gently. When they were on top Quinn looked at the town, enjoying the view, Puck holding her close.

"Wow" Quinn breathed. "This is seriously amazing" She turned her head and kissed Puck's cheek. "Thank you"

"You're very welcome" Puck smiled, wrapping his arms around her tighter. He didn't want this moment to end, he wanted to stay here forever.

Quinn felt his arms around her tighten and turned in his arms, facing him and gently pressing her lips against his, Puck immediatly kissing her back and begging for entrace. She opened her mouth slowly and let his tongue slide inside her mouth, exposing her mouth. Puck pulled her gently onto his lap and ran his hands up and down her back, Quinn grinding against him and Puck moaning into her mouth loudly. He squeezed her breasts gently, kissing and sucking her neck hard, leaving a mark. His hands slid up her thigh and under the dress, already feeling her heat as a guy cleared his throat.

"Excuse me... you need to get out of here"

Quinn jumped up and got out of the Ferris wheel quickly, Puck following her mumbling a 'sorry' to the guy who just smirked at him.

"Quinn.. baby... are you okay?" Puck asked as Quinn walked home silently.

"Yes. I'm okay.. it was just embarrassing"

"says the girl who strips for Millions of horny guys" Puck giggled and Quinn slapped his arm playfully. "Shut up! Anyways... thanks for the great date" Quinn smiled as they stood in front of her door.

"Thanks for coming with me Quinn... and if you ever wanna see me again..." Puck handed the blonde a piece of paper with his number on it, Quinn taking it smiling. "feel free to call me..."

Quinn pressed a gentle kiss on Puck's lips and unlocked her door. "See you Noah" She walked in and closed the door, Puck walking home with a big smile on his face, not remembering the real reason he has asked her out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this update took a while but I had a little writer's block, sorry guys. But I still hope you enjoy and like this chapter :)**

* * *

Puck pressed Quinn's front against the doorframe and kissed her neck, sliding his hand up her thigh and under her dress, rubbing her center softly over the fabric, Quinn letting out a low moan. The blonde reached behind her and pressed his warm body against her back, feeling his bulge rubbing against her ass.

Tugging her hair behind her ear he whispered softly, "turn around babe." Quinn immediatly did what he had told her and looked at the man. He wasn't hers yet but it felt like he was. This has been their third or fifth date, she didn't know, she had lost count and they all ended the same way. They made out somewhere. This time they were at his penthouse which was like hundred times bigger as her room. And this time it wasn't going to be just a hot making out...

Puck smiled at the blonde and crashed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately and stroking his tongue gently along her bottom lip. Quinn opened her mouth a little, letting Puck's tongue in and playing with it hungrily. His hands exposed her body, sliding up her sides and cupping her breasts, making Quinn moan softly.

Quinn grabbed his crotch and massaged it deeply, almost making Puck explode inside his boxers. He lifted her and quickly walked with her to his bedroom, carefully laying her down and taking off his shirt. The blonde slid off her dress quickly and pulled Puck on top of her, kissing him roughly. She flipped them over and took off his pants, together with his boxers. She wanted to be in control and she knew he would give it to her gladly.

Puck watched her closely as she took off her underwear and glided his eyes over her body slowly. He has seriously never seen such a beautiful girl and he couldn't believe that he was allowed to touch this beauty, to make love to her. He sat up and grabbed Quinn, kissing her deeply, Quinn straddling his lap quickly. She pulled away a little and took his hard cock, guiding him inside her slowly and letting out a loud moan.

"God.." Quinn moaned, bouncing up and down on him, Puck kissing Quinn's breasts and sucking on her nipples. He gripped her hips and slammed up into her hard and fast, feeling her walls clenching tight around him and gasping out his name as she hit her climax. He moaned against her neck, shooting his load deep inside her, Quinn panting and pressing her sweaty body against his.

Puck kissed the blonde softly, breathing deeply into her mouth, Quinn kissing him back before she slid off him and lied on the bed. Puck cuddled up beside her, pulling her head against his chest. "that was a wonderful night", he smiled warmly at Quinn, making her giggle softly.

"Good night Noah" She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. Puck watched her for a long time, happy that he could finally smile without faking it. Thanks to Quinn, he was finally over Amy, he could even imagine spending his life with her and he hoped she would see it exactly the same way.

* * *

Puck woke up early feeling a warm body against his. He slowly kissed Quinn's neck, making her grumble softly. "Good Morning sleepy beauty" Puck massaged her breast and twirled her nipple gently between his fingers, Quinn giggling softly, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just playing with the most perfect breasts ever", he mumbled while he kept going and sucked her neck gently, whispering softly. "I love you..."

Quinn pulled away quickly and turned to him, looking shocked. "You what?! Did you just really..."

Puck quickly cut her off with a kiss, shocked of what he said and also afraid she wouldn't say it back. But Quinn didn't kiss him back, she pulled away and got up, dressing herself quickly, Puck watching mouth opened.

"Puck..." Quinn finally spoke up. "I like you. I really do. But I don't think this could work. It was fun yeah.. but we live in different worlds. You're lawyer, a really successful one and I'm...you know what my job is." She teared up a little and Puck jumped up, hugging her close but Quinn pushed the guy away. Puck groaned a little and reached for her hands, grabbing them, holding them tight.

"Maybe it's all weird but we can work this out. Just say yes and give us a try." He looked at her with puppy eyes, hoping she would say yes.

Quinn shook her head at the man and grabbed her hand bag, leaving a naked and shocked Puck.

* * *

Puck thought about Quinn and her reaction the whole day, sure that he had said something wrong or that it was too soon to tell her that he wanted to be with her. But he had to get it off his chest, he couldn't help it. He was about to lose hope, to get crazy when his phone rang.

He headed to his phone and answered a little out of breath. "Quinn?!"

A husky voice which was definitely not Quinn's laughed a little. "No, this isn't your dirty little prostitute. It's Amy."

_Amy_.

Puck choked at her words. How dare she called Quinn a dirty little prostitute. How dare she even called him. "W-What do you want?!"

"You and me. Starbucks. Now. We need to talk, Noah." Amy hung up, not giving him a chance to answer.

* * *

Half an hour later Puck walked into Starbucks, seeing Amy sitting at the table in the corner. Her brunette curls in a ponytail as always and she was wearing a black blazer, matching pants and heels. He slowly walked up to her and smiled small at her. "Hey..."

Amy looked up from her magazine and to him. "Hello Noah. Take a seat." She pointed at the chair opposite of her, Puck sat down silently.

He sighed. "Like I asked on the phone. What do you want?"

"I want you back Noah. You're the best that has ever been mine. I realised that now. And I know you still love me too. We're perfect for each other." Amy took Puck's hand in hers and ran her thumb over his hand softly, shooting a glare at Puck who laughed dryly and pulled his hand away.

"You've got to be kidding me. You cheated on me! With my boss! And now you want me back?!" He glared at the brunette. "Do you really think I'd fuck you once again?! Tell you that I love you?! You're crazy! You're just a cock slut and I'm finally over you! I won't go back to you ever again!" He took a deep breath, feeling amazing for finally telling his ex what he really thought about her.

Amy couldn't help but laugh a little. "A cock slut?! You're calling me a cock slut altough you're sleeping with a prostitute? Sorry honey... but Quinn's the cock slut here. And if you really think that you can be happy with her you're the crazy one here. Do you even know where your little girl is now? Oh yeah... she's probably in bed with someone else now" Amy sighed a little. "Don't you understand Noah? Quinn's no good for you. I know I've hurt you but I truly love you. Something Quinn could never do. She sleeps with men for money, sex is nothing for her. Everytime we had slept together I did it because I love you and I know being with your boss was the worst thing I could do to you. I'm truly sorry. And my biggest wish is that you'd give us another chance. Please Noah..."

Amy reached for his hand and leaned over, kissing him softly. Puck kissed her back. He knew everything Amy said was true. That he and Quinn would never end up together, that Quinn didn't love him. She left this morning after he told her that he loved her.

But Amy did love him, she just told him. He didn't really love her anymore but deep inside him he was sure that there were some feelings for her and he knew that those feeling could come back and grow stronger some day if he would give Amy another chance.

Puck pulled away slowly hearing someone clear their throat behind his back. He groaned a little and turned around frowning. His eyes grew wide as he saw Quinn standing there.

He swallowed hard. "Q-Quinn what are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**hey hey.**

**I'm sorry updates go so slow but you know.. university has just started and it already keeps me busy.**

**anyways...here's the next chapter and I'm really sorry for keeping you with a cliffhanger that long.**

**also, I want to thank everyone who has read/followed/faved/reviewed this story. It means a lot as it's my first story.**

**so, I hope you enjoy this chapter and for those who love to complain about the amount of smut...if you want smut all the time I recommand a porn ;)**

* * *

Quinn looked at Puck teary eyed and ran outside, Puck leaving Amy and following the blonde.

"Quinn! Wait! Please.." Puck grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking. He turned her around and looked at her. "Please talk to me..."

Quinn sighed and wiped away the tear which was rolling down her face. "You've just kissed your ex! You let her insult me and you fucking kissed her after you told me that you loved me this morning!" She screamed at him and glared at some walkers who stared at them.

Puck looked at her angrily. "You were the one who didn't say it back! You left! I really wanted to be with you but what's the point at being with someone that doesn't love you back?!"

"So you really think that this Amy girl loves you? She fucked your boss, dated him and after he probably dumped her you just go back to her?! You're a fucking idiot Puck!"

"I might be an idiot for going back to her but at least I'm not a whore for cash like you! Who knows with how many guys you slept beside me?! I really thought we had a chance but you're nothing but a cock slut who enjoyed being loved by someone for once!"

Quinn stared at Puck shocked and hurt for a long time before slapping his cheek hard, whispering "Fuck. You." She turned around and walked away quickly, Puck realising what he has just said, holding his cheek and tearing up as she walked away. He screwed up completely. There was not a single chance that he would ever see her again.

Puck felt like crying. He wanted to go home and punching himself for hurting Quinn so much. He could see the pain and the hate in her eyes, she hated him.

"Wow. That was some sort of a slap. I'm impressed." Amy clapped her hands a little, Puck turning around and glaring at her. "You knew she was there when you kissed me, didn't you?!"

"Well I saw her watching us but I thought it was a friend of her. How could I know you're into blondes now?" The brunette shrugged her shoulders at Puck who let out a sigh. "But here's the thing now. We'll get back together now, I'll move in with you and we'll try for a baby or..." Amy laughed quietly to herself thinking about the next words she was going to say. "Or you'll go and try your luck with Barbie slut. It's your choice honey..."

Puck swallowed hard. His mind was clearly having a black out and his cheek still hurt. How could he choose a girl now? He didn't even know if Quinn would forgive him or if she would want to be with him. What if he would pick the wrong girl...

"I really need to think about that Amy. I'll see you..." He sighed and walked home, not looking back at Amy who was probably frowning at him. He just needed a moment alone, to think about everything.

* * *

Quinn stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her shut, running to the bed and falling onto it crying. She didn't understand how Puck could have been so mean, no cruel. All he said was just cruel. She grabbed her pillow, pressed her face against it and let the tears stream down her face.

There was a reason she came back and walked by the Starbucks around the corner of Puck's penthouse when she saw him sitting with his ex. The one he still kept the photos from, the one he loved more than he loved her.

_The reason she went back was what she has found out earlier that day. After Puck s love confession she had to leave, had to breath in some fresh air when she threw up in the middle of the side walk. She already felt sick the last few days, blaming it on the stress with her boss because she hardly worked anymore since she was seeing Puck. While staring at her vomit a weird and also shocking thought popped into head, the reason why she threw up, felt sick and also wasn t on her period for quite a long time. The only reason for that could be... She put her hands on her stomach and ran to the next pharmacy, buying all the pregnancy test they had left._

_Back at her room she peed on every single test, waited those fucking minutes which felt like hours to her and stared at the result. Every test showed the same result: she was pregnant. Her heart skipped a beat or two, she couldn't believe she was carrying a baby. A baby from a man she secretly loved but was to scared to tell him because she knew everytime she opened her heart to someone it would break into pieces_.

And there she was now. Crying hard into her pillow, sobbing because all the things he did and said. She couldn't believe she was so blind again. She knew he was still into that perfect brunette no matter what she did to him but his confession this morning made her believe it was more than just fun to him. How stupid of her.

* * *

Puck rang Sam's doorbell a few times. He needed to talk to his best friend, needed a second opinion on the whole Amy-Quinn shit that has just happened to him.

Sam opened the door grumbling at his friend. "God Puckerman, calm your tits." He stared at Puck who looked on the ground saidly. "Fuck dude, who has died?"

Puck walked in and sat on the couch silently, Sam closing the door and sitting beside him with a beer. "Okay, it's time to talk to me now. What's going on?"

"I told Quinn I loved her... and later I kissed Amy and Q saw it" Puck sighed, playing with his hands nervously, waiting for Sam to answer and judge him but his friend just chuckled.

"Dude, you really screwed this one up. You got a hot blonde chick you obviously love but instead of fighting for her you make out with your shitty ex." Sam looked at his best friend frowning a little. "Do you still love Amy?"

Puck let out a sigh, he didn't know what he was feeling for his ex. He wished he could hate the brunette and start a future with Quinn. "Sam I have no fucking idea. The feelings for Amy have never left but they aren't as strong as they used to be. Quinn made me feel alive again but it couldn't work with her. She's a fucking prositute, we're not in the same league."

Sam slapped his back a little. "Do you even listen to what you're saying? You can't be with Quinn because of her work. But you do know that it's just a job, don't you? You can quit jobs. And I once heard a wise man named Johnny Depp say that if you love two people at the same time you should choose the second one...because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second...Which means you should pick Quinn and not Amy."

Puck laughed a little. "You quote Johnny Depp, really? And you only want me to choose Quinn because you can't stand Amy."

The blonde guy nodded his a head a little, taking a sip of his beer. "I hate this Amy girl and you know why. All the shit she did to you wasn't okay, she deserves to burn in hell." Sam chuckled. "No seriously.. you should be with Quinn. I'm sure she's way better than little Miss Perfect."

"There's only one problem with Quinn. I... I called her a few names and I'm sure she hates me now." Puck looked at his friend who shrugged at him. "You don't know until you talk to her. If you really want her you should try everything to get back. Unless you want to be with Amy... then there's no reason to keep in touch with Quinn."

Puck sighed, not knowing what to do. All he needed was time to think about everything.

* * *

Meanwhile Quinn didn't know what to do either. She was pregnant with a baby from a man who thought she was nothing more than a whore for cash which was actually true. Maybe abortion was the best option in her situation... or maybe she should give the baby up for adoption like she did with Liam, her perfect little baby boy. But she could also raise the baby on her own, trying her hardest to be mommy and daddy for the unborn because she was sure she didn't want Puck around. Not after what he had said to her...


	6. Chapter 6

It's been four weeks. Four weeks since Puck has talked the last time to Quinn. He tried calling her, texting her but she hasn't answered any of his ways of him trying to contact her. He knew that she didn't want to talk to him but he wanted to fight for her. Puck did a lot of thinking and he finally understood that he needed Quinn. He went through hell the last four weeks, not talking to her was slowly killing him. He loved her, Amy wasn't the right one. Quinn was. He also went to the strip club and asked for her just to find out that she had quit her job and moved somewhere else but no one could tell him where she was.

So here he was, in his penthouse, googling his way through all websites, trying to find the smallest hint where Quinn could live but all he could find was an article about Quinn's former work. She didn't have Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr or anything else. It was like she didn't even exist. He had to find another way to try to contact her...

* * *

In the last four weeks many things in Quinn's life have changed. Quinn has moved out of town on the countryside. She lived together with her grandparents in a small house, the second floor was hers. She would share her rooms with her baby which was going to be a daughter as she found out today.

After her parents kicked her out with the age of sixteen her grandparents were her biggest strength to get through this time, the time where she had breakdowns because she wasn't able to keep her son. For sure her grandparents would have helped her raising a baby but she knew it wouldn't have been easy for them as they weren't the youngest and had also their own problems. But now it was different, Quinn was a grown-up now and she knew that she could raise a baby now, with or without help.

"Quinnie... sweetie, come downstairs. There's something you should hear!", her grandmother Grace shouted, Quinn heading down the stairs and seeing her grandparents sitting cuddled up on the couch. She loved seeing them together, they have been married for over fourty years and it was like they were still in love like on their first days.

Quinn sat beside her grandfather and Grace reached over, turning the radio louder. "Sweetie, you once told me about this Puck you are in love with. He's on the radio in a few seconds." Quinn's eyes grew wide as she looked at the radio, waiting to hear Puck's voice which she loved more than anything.

The radio host spoke up, Quinn could hear the excitement in his voice. "Now ladies and gentlemen, I'm talking to Noah Puckerman who is looking for his one true love like he says himself. So Puck, why the radio?"

Puck cleared his throat, he was nervous and excited. He didn't know if Quinn was listening but he hoped that someone knew her and maybe contacted him to tell her where the fuck she was. His mother thought it was a good idea to contact the radio because many people still listen to it and the chances of seeing her again would be bigger. Puck hoped she was right.

"Uh.. well I hope that someone knows her or that she is listening. I've really hurt her and I need to apologize. You know I really love her. More than I've ever loved someone."

Quinn listened quietly, tearing up and reached over to grab her grandmother's hand.

"I met Quinn in a strip club and I knew the second I saw her that she was special. There was something about her which made me feel like coming home the moment she touched me. I fell in love with her slowly but it hit me hard... but I screwed it up. I was a complete idiot" Puck sighed, Quinn letting tears rolling down face.

"What have you done?" The host asked, clearly interested in the story.

"I don't wanna talk about it here. I just hate myself for the stuff I did. I really love her and if you know the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my whole life, Lucy Quinn Fabray, please contact me. There is no girl like her and I need her. And if you, Quinn, are listening... please forgive me. also, I'll be waiting in the park today at 5pm if you wanna come see me"

The radio host laughed a little. "Do you hear that Quinn? You should meet your sweetheart and forgive him because that was seriously amazing. Also, Puckerman brought a song. A song he said he heard the first time he met his dream girl. So, here we go... Shake your asses, girls!"

The song 'buttons' started to play and Quinn remembered the night she met Puck. She ran upstairs into her room and fell on the bed, crying hard. She honestly didn't know what to do about Puck. She didn't know if she should go to the meeting.

* * *

Puck walked to the park nervously, carrying some roses and hoping Quinn would show up. It was almost 5pm and he couldn't see her. He sat down on a bench, his legs shaking while he was looking for the blonde.

Tick tock.

It was already 5:05pm and Quinn hasn't shown up. Puck has already walked through the park a few times and looked around everywhere, hoping he hadn't missed her.

5:15pm

Puck sighed sadly. The chance she would still come to meet him was like 0,1%. Maybe she didn't listen to the radio. Maybe she didn't know that he was waiting for her. Or maybe she just didn't want to come.

5:30pm

Sadly and with tears in his eyes Puck decided to give up and leave the park as he saw the blonde. He smiled brightly and ran to her. "Quinn!"

Quinn turned around and looked at Puck who was handing her the roses. "Uh.. Thanks Puck" She whispered.

"No, thank you. For coming. For giving me the chance to explain everything. Thank you so fucking much." Puck talked quickly and smiled widely, his eyes grewing wide as he looked her up and down, noticing her little bump.

Was she.. ? No, she couldn't be pregnant.

Quinn saw him staring at her stomach and quickly covered it with the roses but Puck pulled them away a little. "Are you pregnant Quinn?" He looked right into her eyes, Quinn nodding her head a little and looking back into his.

"I-Is it mine?" Puck mumbled, smiling widely and hugging her as she nodded her head again.

"Quinn, I.. I love you. And I'm really sorry for saying all those things. I really want to be with you but if you don't want it.. I'm okay with it. I mean I -"

Quinn crashed her lips against Puck's. She didn't want to talk right now, she listened to his words on the radio and she was sick of pretending she didn't want him. She wanted to call or text him back, or just to talk to him but she just couldn't do it. Until now...

"I love you Puck. I always did." Quinn smiled, Puck kissing her again. "And now it's time to make love to me." Quinn winked and grabbed his hand, walking home, Puck following her shocked.

"What?!"

"Hormones..." Quinn mumbled and pulled the guy upstairs with her as they reached her grandparents' house, into her bedroom and put the roses on the dresser, kissing him deeply, Puck kissing her back and playing with her tongue as she slid hers inside his mouth.

Puck reached behind her back and unzipped her dress, dropping it on the floor and admiring her body, glad she wasn't wearing a bra. He pushed her gently on the bed and kissed her neck, Quinn tilting her head to give him better access and letting out a soft moan.

His hands cupped the firm flesh of her breasts, Quinn's grabbing his hair as he sucked on her collarbone. Puck kissed his way down to her breasts, sucking her nipple into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it, rubbing her centre slowly through her panties, Quinn moaning loudly.

"Fuck, I need you." Quinn gasped, she was desperate for him, wanting to feel him where he belongs: deep inside her.

Puck smirked and ripped her panties off, pushing his fingers inside and fucking her fast, Quinn almost screaming and grinding against his fingers hard.

"Babe, don't stop." Quinn moaned loudly, Puck shooting her an evil smirk as he felt her walls clenching, quickly pulling his finger out.

"What the?!" Quinn glared at him, she was frustrated, her orgasm has been so close.

"Shh baby." Puck kissed the blonde quickly and took off his clothes, pushing his cock inside her deeply, Quinn crying out in pleasure.

Puck picked up speed constantly, went deeper with every of his thrusts, hitting her spot perfectly, Quinn throwing her head back and grabbing the sheets tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"I... Puu.." She screamed, her walls clenching around him so tight Puck could barely move, coming hard and squirting over his cock, Puck hitting his orgasm at the feeling of her cum, shooting his load inside her and collapsing on top of her, both trying to control their breaths.

They joined together a few times more that night, happy that they were finally together. They could get to know each other better the other day.

* * *

**A few months later:**

"You suck! You suck! Suck! Suck! Suck!" Quinn shouted, laying in labour and pushing hard. She tried sitting back, Puck holding her back and pressing her against the bed.

"You can do this baby!" Puck held her hand, laughing at his frowning girlfriend, Quinn pushing again.

Half an hour later Quinn and Puck could hear their baby's scream, the midwife laying their daughter on Quinn's chest carefully, Quinn tearing up looking at her daughter. "hey beautiful!" She smiled brightly, Puck cutting the umbilical cord proudly.

"hey Beth!" Puck carefully placed a kiss on his daughter's head then kissed the blonde gently, Quinn kissing him back. "I'm proud of you Quinn. She looks exactly like you" He smiled at her widely, Quinn smiling back and kissing the baby.

"Do you love me Puck?"

"Yes. Especially now." Puck smiled and kissed the love of his life.

* * *

**Thank you so much for going on this short journey with me, I appreciate any of you guys who have read this.**

**I'm sure many of you will think 'why doesn't she write more?' but I think it's a pretty good time to end the story here because they're happy together now.**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this :)**


End file.
